


Red White and Black

by autoschediastic



Series: springkink 2007 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-23
Updated: 2009-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26364433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: Tseng gave him instructions on how to drop the Sector in three minutes flat. Reno offered to get him off in the same.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: springkink 2007 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Red White and Black

Reno's not shy. He's not worried about policy, or getting kicked off the Company payroll. It's not that he doesn't think about rules and regulations, ethics and morals. It's just everybody else he plays with doesn't.

When he gets it in his head he'd like a taste of something, he goes for it. He's got the sort of mentality that comes from living under the Plate, except his place is a tidy little number on the corner of Sixth and Sixth. Elena's looking to be a Turk because it's a family thing. Reno likes the money and doesn't mind the blood.

The exchange goes like this: Reno kicked back in a fancy chair in the Executive Lounge that nobody uses because all the Execs have their own private seating rooms off their offices, Tseng standing by the fifteen foot pane of glass overlaid with a holo from Urban Development that'll never be brought to life. Tseng gave him instructions on how to drop the Sector in three minutes flat. Reno offered to get him off in the same.

Serendipity is a word people like to toss around because they're trying to impress or trying to convince themselves they're good people, so good things happen without having to go looking. Reno's tempted to call getting Tseng's cock shoved down his throat around ten after nine on a Tuesday morning an instance of the same, but it really isn't. The invitation to roll around in bed at twenty-seven past nine isn't either.

If anybody had asked, and Reno thinks Elena would like to, he'd have said Tseng probably fucks the same way he does everything: quietly, a little detached, with a kind of brutal efficiency that makes it hard to watch the guy snipe a suit down from twenty yards away and not get a little excited about it.

He'd have been pretty fucking wrong.

Tseng moves over him, drives into him, like Tseng's been waiting for the chance for a long, long time. Reno has a few breathless, _almost-there_ moments to think about that before he's got the entire length of Tseng's dick up his ass and he can't see a thing beyond the sharp, glittering blackness of Tseng's eyes. 

The bedroom is flooded with warm mid-morning light and the noise from the city below. Wisps of dark hair cling to Reno's lips, sweat turns the soft-whisper brush of skin on skin to a slick, electrifying glide. His legs slide around Tseng's hips, thighs tight and spine curved to push up and into every thrust. Forcing muscle to clutch at Tseng's cock earns him a honey-thick moan breathed straight into his mouth and a slow, lazy flutter in his gut that's almost as good.

When the next thing to come pouring out of Tseng's mouth is his name, Reno nearly loses it right then and there. Long fingers curve over his neck, slide up to find his mouth and push between bitten-thick lips. Salt is sharp on his tongue, stinging the inside of his cheek where he must've bit down but can't remember. Tseng draws in one heavy breath and pushes Reno's chin up, his throat stretched long and taut and exposed. 

"You can come like this?" Tseng asks, and Reno's best answer is a moan. Pinning Reno's tongue, not bothered by teeth suddenly digging into his fingers, Tseng bites at the rise of Reno's throat just above the hollow. "And if I'd like you to, will you wait?"

Reno grins around Tseng's fingers. Tseng pulls them free to cover Reno's mouth and nose with the flat of his hand instead. It isn't too hard to breathe, not a first, not until Tseng puts weight behind it and Reno's eyelashes flutter. His lungs are full but the air grows old fast. 

"Reno," Tseng presses, lips ghosting along the slash of red under Reno's eye. "Will you wait?"

Reno doesn't sweat details like right and true and just. They're just not worth it. It doesn't cost Reno a thing to moan, loud and shameless, and nod. He'll pay in spades once Tseng finds out he lied.

*

End


End file.
